


Immortals Stand

by ReneeMR



Category: Highlander, The Stand by Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Highander, MacLeod - Freeform, Mary Lindsey, Stephen King - Freeform, The Stand, amanda - Freeform, methos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-28
Updated: 2002-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Highlander,`The Stand' by Stephen King crossover.  You need knowlege of 'The Stand' to understand this story.</p><p>In the ultimate Dark, where do immortals stand?</p><p>Originally posted 8-28-02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortals Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

He's dreaming. I go over to the bed and shove the mattress with my foot. I know better than to touch him. When he's like this, I mean.

Shifting, there's a hitch in his breathing and he mumbles. I don't quite catch it. No, that's not true. I refuse to listen. Not if it's been like the last few times.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He's dreaming. It must be pleasant. I swear to God, he's almost humming. I get up and go over and come close to just grabbing his arm.

Instead, I slide into bed beside him and pull him into my arms. The damned humming stops, and he looks up at me. He knows what I want. I smile and watch his eyes close.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

There's something in the air. Not right. I stand in the bright, early summer sunlight and I'm cold. So cold. A young woman stops in front of me and sneezes six times in a row. I count.

A lot of people are sick. It's not normal.

I am afraid. Very afraid.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
There's something… I can feel it all around me as I stand in the moonlight. It may be summer, but there's a bite to the wind tonight. A man passing on the street coughs. A hacking sound. I laugh, thinking how wonderful it is to be immortal.

I fear nothing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

My best friend is dead. He put a bullet in his brain tonight. I can't say I blame him. He was a smart one. Put the facts together nicely.

He left me a CD with all the information. Not that it's going to do anyone a damn bit of good.

Oh, yeah, and a note. `Keep the faith. Keep the Watch.'

I put my head down on the bar and weep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The son of a bitch offed himself. Just like that. Hacked into some shit he had no business being in. Stupid fuck.

Backed it all up, no less. Like it's going to make a difference. Nobody'll care. Now when…

I thought his suicide note was pretty funny.

I was still laughing when the meat wagon got there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The dream is getting stronger. Almost demanding. I know he knows. I can feel him looking at me. Wondering?

Okay. Fine. I print out a map and leave it on the desk. Maybe I won't have to say anything. He'll just pack the truck and we'll go.

Before all hell breaks loose…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The dreams tell me `go east, young immortal.' I smile at the thought. I know he knows. He can barely look at me. I wonder…?

Oh. Yes. There it is. A map. I hold the thing in my hand and shake my head. But I take the hint and start to pack. I want to get out of Seacouver. But we're not going to fucking Nebraska.

Before all hell breaks loose I want to be in Las Vegas.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The mountains are cold. Winter is bearing down on us. Still, I can't help but stand in the park and look west.

Into the spectacular sunset. I know it's because of the dust in the atmosphere. I remember the sunsets after other blasts.

A small hand reaches out and takes mine. I look down at the child. She's just one of the few who made it through the plague. The plague's aftermath. Anne Lindsey had begged us to take her child away. Anne had been dying. One of the first of millions. Millions and millions. Billions.

"Don't be sad. Teddy's here."

She hands me her Pooh. I crush it to my chest in a fierce hug.

"All better?"

"All better, Mary."

She's silent for a little while. "Are you waiting for Uncle?"

I nod. Because I know if I speak I'll start to sob and scare Mary. And gods know she's been scared enough.

"He'll come." Then the hand tugs on mine and she whispers that Teddy's cold. So we turn and walk slowly through the violet evening. Back to the house we share. Until Mary stops on the front stoop and looks up.

"A star," she says with childish wonder. "I wish…"

I wish too. I want him back. I want him back. Not what he had become in the end. Degenerating back into the Dark. Into madness.

"Uncle, I miss him too."

I nod, and start to speak. But then the front door opens and the smell of dinner wafts out. "You two are awfully late. I almost came looking for you." Mary runs to hug the woman who has become like a mother to her over the last months. I smile at the pretty picture they make. Mary and Amanda.

Amanda takes my hand and tugs me inside. And I let her. I let her kiss me, too. Then she sighs. "He might not have been there."

I shake my head. "He's gone. I would--feel it if he was alive. Wouldn't I?" Then I shrug, turning to hang my coat in the closet. Amanda sighs again.

"Methos…"

 

End


End file.
